Mobile Suit Gundam Shin
Mobile Suit Gundam Shin is an six-part OVA that tells the events before Mobile Suit Gundam ZECT and after the mangas, ZECT A and ZECT S ''and start the events of ''ZECT G. Plot In the year 35 C.A., the MRSD has began the war against the rebel group, EXIT, who has threated the lives of the citizens of Colony Excixe and Luna. In rephonse, the MRSD has let the shadow group, TRUE, test out the Shin-Type Seirra Drives on the first MS and Gundam ever since the days of the DXAF, Shin Gundam, the helder of the Touch of Death. With Shin Gundam, the EXIT will be defeated, but will the pilot's mind be crushed as well? Episodes REBEL 1: NEW A barrage of missiles hits a group of old model MS's heading to an abandoned building, one surviving and trying to fire at where the missiles came from, getting destroyed as well. "It is the year, Cruel Angel 35, where a rebel group called EXIT has provoked the MRSD to try to force the EXIT's leader's hand, but attempts were unsecesful, those attempts costed soldiers and mobile suits. The MRSD is forced to fund the TRUE to make a mobile suit that can stop the EXIT from conquering the Luna side of the two colonies." Three other groups converge on to the known area of the last destroyed group, reaching the location and trying to find survivors. One of the mobile suits trays away from the two groups and turns the safety lock on the vulcan off, looking around the perimeter around his MS. "Totomi, where are you?!" "Oh, Commander Takashiro. Well, I wanted to expand the search further around the perimeter, increasing our chances of finding survivers." The commander's mobile suit heads to Totomi's location, the commander coming out and ordering Totomi to do the same. He does as Takashiro walks to he's MS, grabing he's leg and pulling Totomi off the mobile suit. "Why did you do that?" Takashiro looks at Totomi as coming up with a rephonse. "I did that so we could search without the EXIT seeing us coming. Here." The commander gives Totomi an EXIT uniform as he walks away with another EXIT uniform. "Where did these come from, Commander?" The commander comes out with the uniform on. "From a few people that want the EXIT wiped off the face of the colonies." Totmi goes along with it, but thinks about how people got their hands on EXIT uniforms. the commander walks away, telling Totomi to follow him. "I also got my hands on their weapons, but they are non-rephonseive and are just cheap versions of our rifles." "Then how are they destroying our mobile suits if their weapons are cheap varirations of our weapons?" "That's why I'm doing this." Totomi becomes shocked to hear that, when EXIT mobile suits come to the two. "Who are you two, and why are you at the front?" Totomi starts to plan how to run away when the commander rephonses. "Privates Nervile, and Keyyru, and the both of us were desdrasted by the enemy's sad attempts at trying to destroy us, sir" Totomi played along with the commander's plan. "Very well, privates, return to the base." The EXIT mobile suits picked up the two and give them a lift to the base, the commander laughing at the soldier and pliots for doing this. the two reach the base as MRSD ship are destroyed by out-dated mobile suits. "Hey, I'm new to the EXIT. Can I know how those mobile suits are destroying highly superier ships and mobile suits?" The person leading the mobile suits turns around and looks at Totomi. "I won't dignifie that with an anwser, private." The leader turns back around, Totomi still questioning how the EXIT are defeating the MRSD. "How are they winning over us with out-dated pieces of garbage from the days of the shield?" The commander grabs Totomi's arm and gives him a pistol. "If we're found out, shoot your way out." Totomi nods as he follows the commander to the center of the base. The radio in Totomi's pocket starts to make static sound until a voice starts talking. "We are about to sent TRUE's mobile suit to battle. They didn't have time to select a pilot, so if someone gets to the mobile suit, pilot it to defeat this EXIT intalation." Takashiro takes the radio and turns it off. "I don't want to start shooting early, so keep this off." The two makes it the center, Takashiro looking around the area. "It has to be here, it has to." Totomi looks at the commander as he is looking around. "This isn't about the thing the EXIT is using, isn't it?" Takashiro stands up and takes out a pistol. "You found me out. I don't care for the EXIT, or the MRSD. All I need is the soldiers abilities to make solid matter into deadly materal." Totomi quickly takes out the pistol and aims at Takashiro. "Why? Why risk your life by being here to find something that is just a legend?" "Because I will kill the leaders of the MRSD. For I am Tammarei Bangs, the son of the leader, Evan Bangs." Suddenly, an earthquake happens. The two lost their footing, falling down. "How is an earthquake happening?!" Totomi tries to get up, while Tammarei gets up and finds what he's looking for. "Well, see ya, Yakuza." Tammarei jumps out of a window in the certer while Totomi runs out, turning on the radio. "The mobile suit is going to land in what he guess is the center of the EXIT's base." "Then try to get the MS to land to the MRSD's line of safty! We can't afford to lose that mobile suit!" The mobile suit lands through the center, the EXIT trying to open it. Suddenly, the arm of the mobile suit moves and grabs Totomi, the cockpit opening for him. The hatch closes when the controls start to turn on. "MRS-DT-0012 SHIN GUNDAM, ONLINE." The Shin Gundam starts to walk through the base, destroying everything in sight. "CONTROLS NOW UNLOCKED." Totomi grabs the controls and starts shooting at the soldiers shooting at Shin. Mobile suits start to enter the base to destroy Shin. "Crap, those mobile suits!" The EXIT MS' start to fire beams and missiles at Shin, nothing happening to Shin. "That's what happens whan you try to mess with the TRUE, you EXIT punks.'" Totomi hears as an image starts to appear in front of him. "So, who are you?" "Totomi Yakuza of the MRSD." "Oh goody, one of ours, but how did you get into the base in the first place?" "It was Commander Takashiro's idea, and it worked perfectly." The mobile suits start to fire again, hoping to destroy the Gundam. "Ah, they are very stupid, aren't they?" The mobile suits ram into the Shin, knocking Shin off balance. "Note to self, put more stable footing on Shin" The Shin Gundam gets up and kicks one of the mobile suits away. "Who are you?" "Lucari Liva, at your service." The mobile suits start to fire at Shin again. "Three..." "Two..." Totomi becomes confused. "One! Fire all Rocket Bottles!" Suddenly, the walls all blow up with rockets going through the walls. The MRSD start to get into the EXIT base, launching all rockets into all mobile suits, destroying them to the soldiers of EXIT's shock. "How is this happening?!" The Shin Gundam is retreved after all of the mobile suits have been destroyed. "Wake up, Private Yakusa." Totomi awakes with someone looking at him. The hatch opens as Lucari stand in front of Shin. "You just brought us a victory against the EXIT, so I should give a reward, I suppose. You are now apart of the MRSD's advance group, TRUE." Totomi gets out of the cockpit as Lucari begin to shakes his hand. "Hey, where's Commander Takashiro?" "Well, we couldn't reach the commander, so we've listed him as MIA." Totomi wasn't shocked when he hear that. "Well, I'm not surprised. He got out of the base through a window." Lucari starts to crenge "Wait, where did he go, or took from the base?" "It was some kind of white box, I didn't take a very good look at it." Lucari relaxs when he hears what Takashiro took. "Well that's a relief." MRSD mobile suits come in and enter in the remains of the base. Gun fire appears in the background, both Totomi and Lucari watching. The Shin Gundam is inserted into a MS carrier owned by the TRUE, Lucari making Totomi follow him. "Where are we going?" Totomi asks Lucari as they enter the MS carrier. "The True Evagullion, a carrier made for our Shin Gundam." Suddenly, a gun is pointed at Totomi's head. Lucari is shocked to see this. "Turn around." Totomi turns around and looks at the person in a MRSD soldier uniform. The person takes offthe helmet, revealing brown, shaggy hair and water blue eyes. "Tell me what you two..." Totomi kicks the person away and pins him down. ---- REBEL 2: TRUE REBEL 3: BETRAYAL REBEL 4: SHIN HUMAN REBEL 5: INFECTION OF MIND Characters *Totomi Yakuza - Japanese: Renn Kiriyama, English: Johnny Yong Bosch (REBEL 1 - REBEL 5) *Subaru Takashiro - Japanese:, English: (REBEL 2 - REBEL 5) *Cdr, Tammarei 'Takashiro' Bangs - Japanese:, English: (REBEL 1 - REBEL 5) *Lazlo Jakk (Yough) - Japanese:, English: (REBEL 3) *Arking Jakk (Yough) - Japanese:, English: (REBEL 3) *Kiba 'Evagel' Sevaro (Protagonist of ZECT A (ASSAULT)) - Japanese:, English: (REBEL 1 - REBEL 3) *NG099 (Protagonist of ZECT S (SURVIVER)) - Japanese:, English: (REBEL 2 - REBEL 3) *NG100 - Japanese:, English: (REBEL 2 - REBEL 3) *Lucari Liva - Japanese:, English: (REBEL 1 - REBEL 3) Mobile Suits *MRS-DT-0012 Shin Gundam (REBEL 1 - REBEL 5) *MRS-DT-0013 Shin Gundam II (REBEL 2 - REBEL 5) *MRS-DT-0014 ZO Gundam (REBEL 1 - REBEL 5) *MRS-DT-0015 J Gundam (REBEL 1 - REBEL 5) Openings, Ending, and Insert Songs *''Forever'' by Nuriko Watanabe (Opening 1 & Ending 2) *''Love Can't Be Stopped'' (Opening 2) *''Heart Catching Love'' (Opening 3) *''Mosaic Kakera'' by Sunset Swish (Ending 1) Trivia *All of the parts end with the audio muted while the ending plays. Category:Video Category:OVA